Sunday Stray
by sketchyheart
Summary: Its a lazy Sunday morning, complete with an unexpected sunny surprise. (Jean x Roy; fluff; shounen-ai)


Roy groaned sleepily, tossing an arm over his face to block out the rays of sunlight that were threatening to wake him up completely. The sheets were warm and tangled around him, and the pillow was soft under his head, it was Sunday and he didn't have to be anywhere, and damn, he was feeling too comfortable to willingly wake up all the way and greet the day. His other arm blindly felt over the bed next to him, his fingers finding nothing but cool sheets where a warm body was supposed to laying.

A frown flickered on his face for a moment, but he disregarded the feeling and rolled over on his side, nestling his face into the soft pillow. Stupid Jean. He could go and buy his cigarettes and be sexless later that night for all Roy cared, he was too relaxed to do anything about it.

He managed to drift back into a napping state, missing the sound of the apartment's door opening and closing. He missed the footsteps in the kitchen, and the casual inquiry about whether or not he was awake. What Roy didn't miss was a slight shift in the mattress, and the appearance of a warm body near his middle.

"Hn."

The warmth shuffled farther up to his chest, seemingly nuzzling against him. Roy's eyelids flickered slightly against the pillow. What in the world...

That was when the cold wet sensation pressed against his bare chest, and Roy's snapped open in alarm.

The overbearingly sweet brown eyes of the little creature cuddling up next to him stared up at Roy's own startled eyes. There was a yellow ball of short haired fluff sitting on the bed, and Roy eventually managed to come to the sleepy conclusion that it was a golden retriever. Puppy. Thing. What the hell.

Roy rubbed a hand over his face, peering between his index and middle fingers at the little dog. It cocked its head and watched him. The two of them laid there and blinked at each other, the puppy probably wondering why this man wasn't falling into the clutches of its cuteness and petting him, Roy wondering why the hell a damned puppy would look familiar to him. The slightly embarrassed cough at the bedroom door reminded him exactly who the pup reminded him of.

"Ahh... Heh... He kind of followed me home," Jean said from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

The dark haired man glanced from him to the puppy, who had currently started licking Roy's fingers to try and get him to pet him, quirking a brow with ease. "Oho? I didn't know you randomly took in strays, Jean."

The blonde chuckled, pushing away from the door frame to sit down on the bed next to the less than clothed man. "Care to explain why you're in my bed then, Roy?" Havoc asked playfully, grinning at him.

Roy smirked at the grin. "I'm not a puppy, Jean. And I certainly hope I'm not random."

"Hmm... Maybe not a puppy," Jean agreed, sliding his arms around Roy's chest. The blonde placed a kiss on his shoulder and nuzzled his chin in the crook of Roy's neck, amused. "A cat, perhaps." Jean's tongue took a playful lick at Roy's neck, and the other male sighed.

_Now they're both licking me..._ Roy thought, rolling his eyes slightly at the puppy and finally gave in, moving his fingers to give the pup's ears a good scritching. The little things tail thumped delightedly, and Havoc chuckled against Roy's throat. And all of a sudden, even more of a resemblance between Jean and the dog came smacking Roy in the face. The two of them both had the same unruly mops of hair on the tops of their heads. The puppy's was a small tuft of fur sticking out between his ears, and Havoc's surprisingly soft mass of spikes were tickling the back of his neck.

"Jean, you and the damned dog look the same. And it gets the same deliriously drugged look you get when I touch your sensitive spots."

Jean didn't miss the affection in Roy's voice, and laughed against Roy's shoulder. Roy shifted, turning to give Jean a look, but the blonde had already leaned in to give the fellow an affectionate lick on his nose. Roy blinked, and Havoc gave him a smile before kissing him lightly, the puppy squirming over both of their laps and whining quietly over the sudden lack of attention. "Can I keep him?"

"If you do, does it mean you'll have to kick the cat out?"

"I think a cat and a dog make a nice pair," Havoc purred, brushing his lips against the other's as Roy pulled him down against the cool side of the bed. The cat decidedly felt that the dog was overdressed, and the dog seemed to agree, moving to take some evasive action before the cat's claws could ruin his t-shirt.

The puppy watched for a moment, raising his head to watch the t-shirt fly over to the corner of the bed. The fluff ball yawned and trotted over to it, mindful of the moving sheets. Once, twice, three times a circle and he settled down, flopping his tail over his nose as he fell asleep.

* * *

This was written for Moray, because she wanted happy fic, and because pocky and pictures can only be forms of encouragement. 3 I'd also like to thank the people who give me reviews, because they always make my day. Thank you!   



End file.
